inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Orange Juice/Coverage
Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, OJ was first seen, standing in the intro with the others. OJ and many others were not seen jumping off the cliff. It is unknown if he did jump and failed or didn't jump at all. In a later episode, OJ remarks that he doesn't really remember what he did during the challenge, and probably "just stood around and didn't interact with anything". All of the characters were seen in the beginning, however. In A Lemony Lesson, OJ was seen before the intro with Salt. Salt sees Pepper and the two run towards each other in slow-mo. OJ appears in the middle and Salt runs into him. After Balloon chose Pickle, who chose Taco, Balloon chose OJ. Pepper then joined, followed by Bomb and Salt. These seven made up Team Chickenleg, the name of the team being named by Taco. OJ was also seen briefly with Bomb and Balloon when Balloon kicked Taco into the tree, cheering Taco on. In The Arena Of Death, OJ was chosen to be in the challenge along with Salt, Pepper and Taco. After Nickel threw a boomerang rock which hit Pepper (causing Salt to jump off too) OJ threw a rock aiming for Nickel, Paintbrush jumped in the way to save him but the rock hit them causing them to collide with Nickel. Baseball then kicked a rock which accidentally hit OJ, shattering him. He was not seen for the rest of the episode. In One-Shot Wonder, Balloon, OJ, and Bomb were seen talking about Marshmallow popping him in the previous episode. Balloon then convinces the two to form an alliance with him. Although Bomb didn't quite understand, OJ became suspicious after Balloon accidentally announced his "plan". OJ was seen a second time sitting with Bomb ordering Chinese food, in which he was holding later in the episode. The takeout box hits Bomb, causing him to explode. He was seen at the end, on his side being yelled at by Fan. In War De Guacamole, OJ was the third contestant to compete in the obstacle course against Marshmallow for Team Chickenleg, which meant he had to cross a plank over a gorge with a spinning saw. He had to search inside the vat of guacamole for the baton because Pickle never emerged to give it to him. He finally retrieved the baton and ran to the plank where Marshmallow was already moving. He threatened her, but she hit a button which caused the plank to collapse. He fell down into the gorge and was shattered once he hit the blade. In Sugar Rush, Bomb and OJ went against Balloon at Elimination Time!, and voted for him. Fortunately for them, Balloon got 4 other votes, and was eliminated. He was later seen talking with Bomb about how happy they were that Balloon was eliminated. But their alliance captain was gone, so they invited Pickle and Taco into the alliance. In the challenge, he was asked by Bomb to work with him, and OJ agreed. They later found a candy tree, and they both teamed up to retrieve the candy, and got 40 pieces from the tree. In the end, though, their team lost, but they both got immunity for being the only ones to find candy. In 4Seeing The Future, OJ points out that MePhone4S's cookies are missing, to which 4S regenerates the cookies. Once OJ got his cookie, he handed it to Bomb explaining he couldn't eat it. He was seen again calling 4S's remark homocidal. Pickle whispers to OJ about his hatred for 4S. OJ was seen again yelling at 4S for killing Pickle. Being the first one to jump into the quicksand, OJ started to sink and drown, Paintbrush runs in after him doing the same. With Taco, OJ asks her about getting across when she spits out a trail of lemons, which OJ jumps across with Taco, winning immunity. After they gets across, OJ starts to tell Marshmallow and Taco about his hatred towards 4S, and how he wanted MePhone4 back. Marshmallow then reveals that she has a time machine that she got from Wal-Mart. They travel back into the past behind a bush as Marshmallow gives her idea to OJ, who comments that Wal-Mart seems to have everything. OJ grabs MePhone4 and replaces him with the dummy while time is stopped. Towards the end, Salt begins to ask OJ, who recently returned, how they were able come back. OJ begins to explain, but Salt covers OJ's mouth, telling him that he's boring her. pulls OJ close.]]In The Snowdown, OJ was first seen in this episode dodging an axe thrown at him by MePhone4, but hit by another axe again. Bomb later starts to say to OJ he wants to get a tree, when suddenly Salt confronts him and says that she is going with OJ, who gets in-between Bomb and Salt, saying they should go together. OJ and Salt were seen crossing the lake but failing numerous times. While crossing, Salt tries to appeal to OJ saying that it was similar to ice skating (only to show OJ unamused), which she then stats that its quite romantic, which begins to creep out OJ. The two make it to the end of the lake, only to realize that the great tree they saw earlier, was just a small pathetic little tree. OJ then points out that their distance earlier must've caused an illusion to make the tree look bigger. Salt starts to compliment OJ on his intelligence, only to make him even more uncomfortable, but then she takes out a mistletoe, implying that they should possibly kiss, when Bomb suddenly interrupts, stating they should get back. Bomb, OJ, and Salt slides across the lake on the tree, with Salt cuddling with OJ, who is now creeped out. Once at the other side, OJ angrily yells at Pickle about his horrible choice on the tree. He was seen decorating the tree with Salt and Taco. After MePhone4 explains his Christmas Spirit Theory, Salt is then shown hugging OJ, who is even more creeped out. When told an eliminated contestant is joining, he decided on Paper, while everyone else had their own thoughts. This episode showed a possible relationship between OJ and Salt. In Double Digit Desert, OJ reacts shocked to Paper's murder of Balloon along with others. After MePhone4 explains the challenge, OJ comments that it's a little racist, but MePhone corrects him, explaining that they were crossing into the Cactus Desert. Later, OJ seems relieved that Salt does not compete in the challenge, which he went though with Bomb. In the beginning, Paper runs in and attempts to "save" OJ by throwing Bomb, who exploded, clearing the cactuses. Bomb returns later and he and OJ continue with the challenge. The two are later confronted by an electric fence, the desert monster Tyler, and finally the finish line, where OJ and Bomb argued over who should win. Bomb suddenly pushes OJ, shattering him, and Bomb crosses the finish line, taking the win for himself. OJ is up for elimination, but is invited by Bomb to go on a trip around the earth, along with everyone else but Balloon. In Aquatic Conflict, OJ is seen when MePhone asks about their trip. At elimination, OJ received 29 votes and got a bendy straw. OJ appears worried about the teams splitting, but is then reluctant from the alliance and quits, stating he cannot stand to work with Bomb after his behavior in the previous episode. He announces that he is making a new alliance, which Paper joins. He expresses his aquaphobia as MePhone states the challenge is underwater. Paper also shares the phobia, and gets a boat from Wal-Mart which the two sit in during the challenge. OJ appears upset while competing, Paper asks why, and he explains about Bomb's betrayal. Paper also shares the feeling between him and Knife, and tells OJ they will stick together, and he will be there for him. OJ tells Paper its a shame he ever went to Idiotic Island, which gives Paper bad flashbacks of his time in the island. He turns evil and throws OJ out of the boat. OJ reappears on the boat later, noticeably filled with water instead of orange juice, apparently making him sick. He is knocked off the boat with Paper by the shark they reeled in. He later floats down to the bottom, saying he cannot compete anymore. He is put up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, OJ asks MePhone why he is getting rid of the recap. He is heard yelling at MePhone while he pushes it off a cliff. He comments that the changed animation is "hideous" and looks like a "crayon drawing". At elimination, OJ is surprised by the actual food, and receives 22 votes for elimination. His cake is caught by Firey, disappointing him. OJ says his goodbyes to Bomb by saying he deserved his elimination because of his betrayal. He is offended by Marshmallow's rude comments later, and yells back at her. OJ is first in the challenge, but once again tells MePhone of his inability to swim. He jumps off the cliff anyway, but is shattered in mid-air by Apple's rock. He is put up for elimination. In Inanimate Smackdown, OJ helped Paper in the beginning to find out his problem, which was triggered by the words "Idiotic Island". He later yells at Apple for being mean to Marshmallow. In the voting booth, OJ voted for Apple, explaining that he couldn't stand to have another fruit based object with such a stupid IQ. OJ was paired with Taco in the challenge. Though OJ stated that he and Taco were friends, he shouted violently that he would "destroy her". He attempts to kick, push, and punch Taco, but she doesn't budge. He is shattered seconds later by Taco's lemon. OJ later appears yelling at Apple for causing Paper to go insane, and attempts to help Paper awaken from his black out. After Paper awakens minutes later, OJ congratulates Paper on conquering his evil self, and accidentally knocks Bow into his glass when she makes a stupid remark. In The Great Escape, OJ is safe from elimination with 33 votes, and receives a boomerang, which shatters him. He later criticizes the challenge, saying that MePhone Says was for 5-year olds. He competes in the challenge for some time, until MePhone gives the command for everyone to drink him. Everyone flies over and begins drinking the orange juice inside him, leaving him as an empty glass. Despite being empty, he continues to compete. After holding his breath for a few minutes, Salt, who escaped with the others, appeared behind him and surprised him, causing him to breathe, and be out of the challenge. He is seen moments later attempting to escape from Salt's obsession. During the challenge, he retrieves Bomb, calling him a backstabber once again. He doesn't retrieve as many contestants as Pickle and Taco, and is up for elimination. In The Tile Divide, OJ sat on a bench with Paper. He begins to moan and complain about how he is empty, while Paper begins drinking his own box of orange juice, completely blind to OJ's condition. OJ attempts to put some of Paper's juice inside himself from the box, but only a drop comes out, angering OJ more to walk off into the distance, only to be shattered by MePhone4S. He later appears strangely filled with orange juice again, but is killed by MePhone4S again as a threat to co-host the show. OJ ended up being safe for elimination with 96 votes, being shattered by his prize of a lollipop. After Bow is eliminated and locked in a box, OJ questions her lockup, but MePhone4 explains it is to prevent her from rejoining. Later, OJ begins to yell at Paper for not helping him, which Paper reluctantly but happily admits to helping OJ through the rest of Inanimate Insanity. During the challenge, Paper and OJ worked together to get across the tiles, as OJ comes up with a plan to use Paper's featherweight to crack the faulty tiles, and hop to the safe ones. At the end, Paper allows OJ to win the challenge, due to him feeling hurt for causing so much pain to OJ. He gets immunity, leaving everyone else up for elimination. In The Penultimate Poll, OJ comes over to apologize to Pickle and Taco for being self centered last episode, to which Pickle accepts. He also reminds Pickle he was hit on his right eye (Pickle, being "another fruit-based object with that kind of intelligence", had worn his eyepatch over his left eye.) During the elimination ceremony, OJ guesses that the final prizes are actually cookies, but he was incorrect, as they were Sour Sock Cream and Cookie Kabobs without the cookies. OJ is the first one to receive a kabob since he had immunity. Pickle is eliminated and OJ is happy since he would've felt guilty if it had been Paper. MePhone announces the challenge is not to be eliminated, and the eliminated contestants would be voting off the final player. OJ receives his first vote from Pepper, since Salt still has a crush on him. He also receives votes from Lightbulb, since she pities the others' mental problems, Paintbrush, who still holds a grudge from the events of Episode 9, and Bomb, who says he hasn't caused him enough pain. It is down to Pickle to cast off either Paper or OJ. Pickle berates OJ for being too competitive, making reckless decisions and being a huge complainer, despite not winning many challenges. However, in the end, Pickle votes off Paper, leaving an angry OJ promising to win for him. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), OJ and Taco both compete in the 'master challenge" to win the show. Almost every contestant shows their support for him by sitting on his side of the bleachers (except for Pickle and Balloon (though Balloon was on OJ's side)). For winning the previous challenge, and having the most supporters, he receives a cork as a prize. OJ uses his cork to protect him from the water, but Taco maintains a steady lead throughout the challenge. OJ finally catches up when Taco slips into the quicksand pit. Just as he's about to pass her, she wraps her tongue around him. Just then, the Elimination Area, along with MePhone4 and MePhone4S, starts falling from the sky. wins Inanimate Insanity!]]In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), OJ saves Taco from the falling structure and the challenge resumes. As Taco quickly regains her lead in the challenge, OJ questions her sudden boost in speed and agility. OJ remains behind Taco throughout the challenge, where he confronts Tyler Bungard in the Cactus Desert, and captures Bomb. OJ catches up to Taco, who was attacked by Bow, and the two race for the finish line. OJ is knocked over by Taco, who slips in the orange juice spill. The two make a final sprint to the finish line, and jump across the finish line. OJ jumped further across the line, thus making him the winner of Inanimate Insanity. As the crowd cheers for OJ, Taco reveals her real persona, and steals the million dollars. After the case is constantly stolen back and forth, OJ wrestles Taco to the ground, preventing her from stealing the money again. To OJ's dismay, the suitcase exploded in the dilemma, but he is quickly relieved once he finds out that MePhone4 kept the money in the bank. OJ takes the time to say that people work to have a sense of purpose in life, and he realizes that it's friendship that makes life wonderful, so he decides to spend all of the money on something for all of them. Also for winning, OJ finally receives a cookie, but upon tasting it, he realizes it tastes like crap. Inanimate Insanity II OJ was not one of the contestants chosen to be in Inanimate Insanity II, and thus, resides in Hotel OJ with the rest of the former contestants. In Breaking The Ice, OJ is seen walking towards his newly constructed Hotel OJ, where all the surviving contestants live and party. Once inside the hotel, he travels to the kitchen, where he is thanked again by Apple for saving her from Idiotic Island. The conversation is interrupted by Marshmallow, who Apple ignites with fire, only to be scorned by OJ. OJ also protects his hotel from Balloon's graffiti, and thus locks him outside the party. When a plane approaches OJ's hotel, he and the contestants travel outside, where MePhone complements what OJ's done with his prize. Following this, MePhone4 says that Season 2 will begin right where they are now, but OJ starts to tell MePhone that his hotel isn't going anywhere, when the plane suddenly crashes into the hotel. OJ, in utter shock, shatters into pieces. Later, after Paper comments, MePhone4 brings OJ back to life, who is then informed by Paper that they didn't make it into Season 2, but OJ is unfazed since, as he says, he already won last season and obviously doesn't need to be in the second season. He starts to say that they can just chill out in the hotel when he notices the wreck once again. Salt then says they can spend "plenty of time fixing up the hotel together, FOREVER!", and drags a screaming OJ away with her. In Marsh on Mars, although OJ doesn't physically appear himself, graffiti of him appears on the wall of the Calm-Down Corner, with an arrow pointing to him with the word "smells". OJ has a major role in Everything's A-OJ. He first appears talking with Pickle until Salt interrupts and makes him get towels for her, to his annoyance. While doing said action, he finds a mysterious door with a sign that says "DO NOT ENTER OR YOU WILL DIE". Pepper is about to open the door, and after a minor argument, he allows her to do so, although Trophy springs out of the closet and picks a fight with her, which OJ breaks up, scolding the eliminated contestants for being in his property, although Tissues tells him it's not their fault (and sneezes on him). MePhone4 enters the hotel and yells at OJ for opening the door, although he argues back that MePhone both hoarded "innocent people" in his closet and crashes a plane through his hotel, and he ends up suing MePhone. OJ says nothing during the court session, but when he finds out that he is host for a day, he is enthralled. He tries to start the elimination, but since the teams cannot agree on who won, OJ ends up choosing Suitcase to be eliminated, although in a rude tone. He then makes the remaining contestants clean the hotel and sing (which angers everyone but Soap), and has a small part in the song. He then reveals that cleaning the hotel was never a challenge in the first place, angering the Grand Slams. Annoyed, he makes up a coin toss as the challenge, with the Bright Lights "winning". When MePhone is released from prison, he makes an agreement with OJ that the eliminated contestants would be sent to a portion of the hotel. After the credits, OJ greets the currently eliminated contestants. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2